pukul dua belas malam
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: {11/14 chps} —mereka belum menyadari segalanya. tidak seusai pukul dua belas malam itu berhenti berdentang. hingga waktunya tiba, siapakah yang berhasil menebak takdir mereka yang menyedihkan itu?
1. aku di depan pintu

**pukul dua belas malam**

Semua karakter **VOCALOID** yang ada di sini adalah milik Yamaha Cooporation dan perusahaan lainnya.

.

.

 _Pintu itu tetap tak terbuka. Padahal sebentar lagi, pukul dua belas malam akan berdentang. Dia harus pergi._

" _Aku di depan pintu."_

.

.

— _sebuah teriakan tanpa arti oleh pria yang tersesat_

 **happy reading.**

.

.

Pintu itu tetap tak terbuka bagaimanapun dia menunggunya.

Dia masih berdiri di hadapan pintu itu. Malam berada pada puncak kengeriannya, namun dia seakan tak acuh terhadapnya. Dia menatap benda datar itu, lama sekali. Dia tidak merasa lelah. Atau mungkin dia memang lelah. Dia lelah menunggu. Hanya batin yang mampu menjerit.

Pria itu mengetuk pintu. Alih-alih bersuara, dia tidak merasakan bagaimana permukaan pintu itu berbenturan dengan kepalan tangannya. Dia mati rasa. Ya, atmosfer dingin yang menusuk tulang mungkin telah melumpuhkan syarafnya. Sekali lagi dia mengabaikan.

Dia memanggil nama wanita itu. Terdengarlah suara paraunya, namun dia terkejut karena dia tidak ingat siapa namanya. Suara miliknya melupakan nama, meski mungkin hati masih mengingat. Telinganya tak mendengar apapun melainkan gumaman yang tak berverbal.

Apa yang terjadi?

Dia pun menatap langit di belakangnya. Bulan membentuk titik terang yang bulat sempurna dengan menyeramkan. Pasukan serdadu cahaya lainnya tak tampak di manapun selain dirinya. Angin malam berhembus perlahan, memainkan helaian ungu itu, mengejeknya.

Pria itu tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Dia tidak bisa memasuki pintu itu. Seolah ada yang memberikan batas tak kasat mata yang absolut. Dia mulai gusar, lantas akhirnya dia beranjak. Dia memperhatikan jendela samping yang buram. Pikirannya sontak berpikir bahwa tak ada apapun di sana.

Dia kembali pada pintu utama. Menatapnya sekali lagi sebelum mendengus kesal.

Kenapa dia ada di sini? Dia sama sekali tidak ingat. Hanya wanita itu yang mampu ditampung oleh otak miliknya saat ini. Namun selain sosoknya, dia tidak ingat apapun.

Nama.

Dia harus memanggil nama itu. Dia tak bisa pergi dari sini, sebelum dia bertemu dengan wanita itu. Kunci satu-satunya yang dia miliki saat ini. Dia bingung, dia mulai putus asa. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengeluarkan suara dari celah bibirnya.

Digerakkan oleh alam bawah sadarnya sendiri, dia mencoba membuka mulut. Berharap bahwa pita suaranya mampu meneriakkan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak dia ketahui. Perlahan matanya terbelalak tatkala sadar akan suatu hal.

Dia tak bisa meneriakkannya.

Dia tak bisa memanggilnya.

Dia tak bisa berbicara.

 _Dia bisu._

"...!"

Dieratkanlah kepalan tangannya. Kekesalan menumpuk, menciptakan adrenalin dalam perutnya. Dia paling benci sekali jika sudah merasa putus asa seperti ini. Tak adakah yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini?

Dia bersender pada tiang penyangga teras rumah. Dia nyaris menangis. Dia kesal, dia sedih, dia galau... dia rindu.

Burung hantu pun menertawakannya dari balik gelapnya pepohonan.

Dia... tak bisa pergi.

Karena jika itu dilakukan, dia akan benar-benar pergi. Selamanya.

Namun bulan yang tersenyum itu mulai menakutinya. Mengirimkan sinyal bahaya, mengusirnya dari tempat itu. Makhluk malam saling berbisik, mungkin mulai menggosipkan kehadirannya yang tak diharapkan.

Mungkinkah waktunya hampir habis? Sama halnya dengan Cinderella yang harus beranjak dari mimpi indahnya tatkala jam dua belas malam telah berdentang nyaring?

Dia mencoba meneriakkannya sekali lagi. Untuk terakhir kalinya. Kegalauan pun benar-benar tercurah dalam air matanya. Siapa yang peduli dengan harga diri lelaki di saat seperti ini?

"... li!"

Selesai.

Dia kehilangan seluruh kesempatannya. Dia harus pergi. Alih-alih tempat tujuannya, dia tak tahu untuk apa dia pergi. Dia hanya merasa... ini bukan tempatnya.

Lantas dibalikkanlah tubuh tegapnya. Dia menatap sekali lagi pada pintu di seberang sana. Hati kecilnya masih menyimpan harapan besar, bahwa pintu itu akan terbuka untuknya.

Samar-samar terdengar suara halusinasi. Seseorang memanggilnya, mungkin wanita itu. Dia tercengang, namun semuanya sudah terlalu terlambat. Tak ada jalan kembali. Dunianya terlanjur tercelup dalam hitam.

Waktu begitu kejam. Dia tak bisa mengelak dari takdirnya yang tirani. Sang ksatria tak diijinkan untuk menemui permaisurinya.

.

.

Apakah dia akan sempat?

.

.

"... Gakupo!"

Pukul dua belas malam. Semuanya usai. Selamat tinggal!

.

.

31072016\. PDBM1. YV


	2. aku di pusat perbelanjaan

**pukul dua belas malam**

Semua karakter **VOCALOID** yang ada di sini adalah milik Yamaha Cooporation dan perusahaan lainnya.

.

.

 _Semua orang tampak berteriak. Kanan dan kiri, depan dan belakang. Dia bingung, dia harus keluar dari sini. Namun dia terlanjur tersesat._

" _Aku di pusat perbelanjaan."_

.

.

— _sebuah bisikan penuh sesal oleh gadis yang hanya ingin mencari kebahagiaan_

 **happy reading.**

.

.

Ruangan begitu bercahaya. Sampah manusia terpasang di setiap sisi ruangan, mengisi kekosongan yang penuh dengan kaki-kaki berkeletuk pada keramik.

Jingga berkedip bingung. Ditolehkannya kepala ke sekeliling, mencari tahu apa gerangan yang terjadi. Lantas dia sadar bahwa dia sedang berada dalam pusat perbelanjaan. Samar-samar, didengarnya bunyi ketukan lainnya. Jauh, sangat jauh. Namun lebih nyaring daripada apapun yang ada di dunianya. Tik-tok-tik-tok, begitulah ucapnya. Gadis itu mengulang dalam hati.

Dia menapak pada ubin yang berkilauan. Mata melirik-lirik penasaran, didapatinya bayangan dirinya terpantul pada kaca toko. Bingung batinnya karena dirinya di dalam kaca tampak samar, lalu dia mengilhami bahwa pantulannya berpadu dengan orang lain di baliknya.

Perjalanan dilanjutkan.

Pelangi di kepalanya berayun pelan seiring langkahnya. Berpasang baju dilewatinya, namun tak ada rasa tertarik sedikitpun dalam gumpalan napsunya. Benda tak berwujud nan menjijikkan itu justru menggodanya untuk lebih mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?

Dia melewati sebuah lorong mengarah pemandangan malam. Mungkin itu jalan keluar. Melangkahlah kaki-kaki rampingnya menuju kuasa angin malam. Perlahan dia menggerakkan dirinya, seolah keramik akan hancur lebur jika dia berlari. Begitu banyak manusia dilewatinya, namun tiada yang dihiraukannya.

Hawa berbeda menyambutnya dari luar. Entah mengapa, dia menggigil. Tubuhnya tak siap menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dia lepas dari cengkraman khalayak. Udara dalam temperatur tanpa matahari memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Dia justru tak merasa nyaman.

Dewi cahaya malam tersenyum sinis padanya. Mungkin bermaksud memperingatkannya akan sesuatu. Namun gadis yang selalu berlari dari dunia semua orang itu tak menyadarinya. Lebih tepatnya, _belum_. Tak tahan pada teror bulan sempurna, dia berbalik-pulang pada kemubaziran manusia.

Dia merasa lelah. Dia bahkan baru sadar jika sedari tadi dia hanya sendiri. Ingatannya tak memuat alasan mengapa dia ada di sini. Di antara lautan manusia yang hanya menaruh kepedulian terhadap keperluan masing-masing, dia berdiri.

Perlahan dia mengambal. Sesuatu menarik perhatiannya, ibu dan putranya yang merengek. Mungkin ingin pulang, atau justru kebalikannya. Dia tak mendengar tangisan itu. Sang ibu tampak berang, namun mereka akhirnya berlalu dari tempatnya. Sang gadis pun segera teringat oleh sosok ibunya. Ah, jika dia tak segera kembali ke rumah, dia akan mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu juga.

Sekonyong-konyong dia melihat seseorang berlari di antara kerumunan itu. Kepanikan begitu terpancar dari sosoknya. Dia meracau, entah apa yang dilontarkannya.

" _Kita akan mati!"_

Sang gadis tercenung atas pemandangan itu. Gelombang asing menyerang sekujur dirinya, melumpuhkan. Di antara keheningan yang ganjil, pria itu mengali. Dan yah, tanpa berusaha sekalipun, pria itu memang sudah berandang. Begitu membius, dan menakjubkan. Mungkin itulah, peringatan sang dewi malam.

Tapi apa maksudnya?

Dan akankah seseorang peduli? Kerumunan manusia penuh dosa ini takkan memikirkan sampai ke sana. Adalah para pentungan ketertiban itu mengamankannya, lalu apa? Seluruh manusia segera melupakannya. Tak ada yang sadar, tak ada yang peduli. Bahwasanya kesenangan ini takkan berlangsung selamanya.

Dunia ini fana.

Masih menegakkan kaki di tengah ramainya dunia malam dalam gemerlap kemewahan, dia memperhatikan bagaimana orang lalu-lalang. Ada yang sendiri, bersama kerabat, mungkin kekasih, sebagainya. Ya, dia takkan memiliki cukup waktu untuk sekedar memikirkannya.

 _Pukul dua belas malam._

Dia sontak berlari tatkala menyadari sesuatu. Tak dipedulikannya retakan tak kasat mata yang ditimbulkannya pada keramik kemewahan. Semuanya dilalui, berlalu, melalui, hingga gadis itu kehilangan arah.

Dia terjebak.

Dia terjebak.

Dia tak menemukan jalan keluar. Tiada tangga hidup maupun mati. Hanyalah kebuntuan dan kebisingan yang ditemui. Tatkala dia terpikir mengenai gerbang menuju keheningan malam, dia segera menghampirinya.

 _Takut! Takut!_

Oranye safir terbelalak. Dia tersedak kata-katanya sendiri. Bulan masih menampakkan dirinya di hamparan langit gelap. Dia terhipnotis. Dia tak mampu berucap apapun.

Dia bisu.

Dia menangis diam-diam.

Dia terjebak dalam kebingungan. Dia tak tahu apa yang mesti dilakukan. Kehura-huraan dalam pusat perbelanjaan sama sekali tak membuatnya lebih baik. Dia gelisah. Padahal tak diketahui apalah yang salah di sini.

Jatuh tersungkur, dia mulai sesak napas. Dia berusaha bersuara, kendati tak ada yang keluar. Dia berbisik, berbisik.

Balok besi di atas lantai berkilap terlintas dalam pandangannya. Dia sadar bahwa telepon genggamnya terlempar. Dia meraih, membaca tulisan yang terlukis dalam layar radiasi itu.

" _Galaco, cepatlah pulang."_

Tak tahu siapa yang mengirimnya. Siapa? Siapa? Pulang? Ke mana? Apakah dia memiliki tempat untuk pulang? Mungkinkah dia harus pulang sekarang?

Benar juga.

Dia pun pulang ke dalam gegap-gempita cahaya.

.

.

" _Tolong aku!"_

Pukul dua belas malam. Gadis itu takkan pulang malam ini. Selamat jalan!

.

.

05082016\. PDBM2. YV


	3. aku di balik pintu

**pukul dua belas malam**

Semua karakter **VOCALOID** yang ada di sini adalah milik Yamaha Coorporation dan perusahaan lainnya.

.

.

 _Ruangan berkelok-kelok. Seolah dia sedang terjebak dalam labirin yang menyerupai rumahnya sendiri. Dia harus cepat, sebelum semuanya benar-benar berakhir._

" _Aku di balik pintu."_

.

.

— sebuah sahutan putus asa oleh wanita yang merindukan

 **happy reading.**

.

.

Jendela terkantuk-kantuk atas kelelapan sang wanita.

Dia akhirnya terbangun. Angin malam menggelitik kalbunya, memaksa kesadaran untuk menyeretnya dari alam mimpi. Ditampakkannya mata biru itu, menatap langsung pada langit kamar yang senantiasa menemani perjalanan mimpinya.

Menatap pada jam dinding, dia teringat akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Segeralah kantuk terlupakan.

Lantas dia membangkitkan punggung dari pembaringan. Rambut berhelaikan emas mengikuti ke mana tubuh itu bergerak, namun tak dihiraukan olehnya. Jangkrik menggoda batinnya, menariknya dari keempukan itu atau menyuruhnya kembali pada pelariannya dari kenyataan, tak ada yang tahu apa itu.

Dia menurunkan kedua kaki. Tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan, seolah bobot yang selalu dibawanya ke mana saja itu disedot habis hingga tak bersisa. Diangkatlah wajah memandang pintu, dia pun berjalan.

Telapak kaki telanjangnya berhasil membawanya mendekati pintu kamar. Alih-alih memutar kenop, wanita itu justru termenung. Dia mencoba berpikir untuk apa dia beranjak dari kamarnya yang nyaman. Mestikah dia pergi keluar? Walau hatinya berteriak tidak?

Simfoni kehampaan menguasai relung hatinya tatkala berada di luar teritori kamar. Terlampau sunyi baginya, namun itu tak mengurungkan niatnya untuk melangkah kembali; mengikuti alam bawahnya berkata. Mencari sesuatu yang memanggilnya.

 _Dingin, dingin._

Kendati sedang mengenakan gaun tidur, dia tetap merasa kedinginan. Dia tak mampu merasakan kerasnya lantai keramik. Hanya dingin, dingin, dan rindu.

Kenapa dia merasa rindu? Siapa yang dirindukannya?

Dia menyusuri ruangan yang miskin cahaya. Tiada kehadiran jendela, patutlah dia hampir tak melihat apapun. Koridor yang seharusnya sangat dikenalnya, kini menjadi orang asing. Dia gelisah.

Barulah ditangkapnya jendela terpasang pada dinding. Bulan sempurna menyinarkan cahaya yang mengendap melalui lembaran gorden. Dia menoleh refleks, menatap pada dinginnya bulan berpancar. Kegelisahannya mulai merayap, dia tahu dia harus segera mencari sesuatu itu.

Kedua kakinya berhenti saat mencapai pertigaan. Dia tercengang; kenapa ada pertigaan? Rumahnya tidak seluas itu, bukan?

Dia segera mengorek ingatannya, berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Dia mulai berlari, gelisah bertransformasi menjadi takut. Ini bukan rumahnya, dia terjebak dalam kebingungannya.

Tak ada siapapun di sini. Padahal seharusnya, ada ibunya, ada ayahnya, ada saudaranya. Namun dia sendiri. Di manakah dia saat ini?

Dia terjatuh dalam sepersekian detik tatkala menyadari sesuatu. Suaranya tenggelam dalam keheningan, ibarat ada seekor nyamuk yang menyedot habis kebisingan yang hendak disampaikannya bahkan tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun, andaikata pita suaranya menghasilkan darah. Dia menyentuh tengkuk. Apa yang terjadi?

Pusaran berputar dalam lambung. Wanita itu panik tanpa mampu menyampaikannya. Laut samudra melirik-lirik dengan beringas, seolah lapar akan sesuatu yang tak terucapkan.

Dia merasa bahwasanya dia telah melupakan harta karun terpendamnya. Sangat penting, namun pengetahuan mengenai keberadaannya lenyap dalam memori otak wanita itu.

Sekeliling hanyalah dinding yang berjendela buram. Tak ada yang dapat dilihat melainkan bulan sempurna. Kengerian mulai menjalari tulang sumsum. Kedua kakinya spontan menegak dan berlari sekencangnya meski tenaga telah terkuras oleh kebingungan. Tanpa arah, tanpa tujuan. Wanita itu kehilangan kendali.

Dia teringat seseorang. Mungkin itulah sang harta karun. Dia mencoba membangkitkan kekuatan memori, siapa tahu dia akan tahu identitas orang itu. Namun tiada. Dia tak mengingat.

"..."

Nama orang itu rupanya tersimpan dalam memori tubuhnya, bukan memori otak. Dia berujar tanpa menyadari kejelasan verbal. Dia tak bisa menerjemahkannya. Bibirnya mengingat apa yang telah dilupakan. Entah apakah dia harus senang atau sedih.

Lorong berkelok-kelok tanpa dikehendaki. Semakin dia berjalan, semakin dia tersesat. Mungkin penciptaan labirin ini berbahan dasar kegundahannya. Dia mengernyitkan dahi, keras sekali hingga terasa pusing. Dia harus mengingat sesuatu—kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?

Nama.

Nama.

Nama.

Nama seseorang tebersit di dalam benaknya. Mata disipitkan, mencoba mengingat hal yang terlupakan. Siapakah itu? Kenapa harus terjerembun di saat seperti ini?

Dia antukkan punggung pada permukaan rumahnya yang mendatar secara vertikal. Dicoba olehnya mencari ketenangan yang tak mampu ditemukan. Napas terengah, seolah dia—meski tak sadar akan hal itu—merasa bahwa waktu hampir habis. Dia panik.

Panik akan sesuatu yang tak diketahui olehnya.

Dia berketakutan. Tangannya mulai bergetar, dia melangkah kembali. Kali ini arah yang sungguh terbangkitkan atas ketidaksadarannya. Pintu depan.

"—yang terjadi hampir satu bulan yang lalu itu memang dikarenakan supir truk yang sedang mabuk—"

"Lily!"

 _Siapa?_

Terdengar olehnya suara yang samar. Penuh keputusasaan, sosok itu merindukannya. Berselingan dengan pembicara dalam kotak elektronik di tengah rumah. Samudra terbendung dalam suatu kebulatan—dia terbelalak. Benarlah instingnya yang membawa keringkihan tubuh itu menuju pintu depan. Maka segera melangkah, wanita yang tersesat dalam kesepiannya sendiri itu.

 _Di manakah aku? Kenapa aku di sini? Siapa orang itu?_

Dia kehilangan seluruh tumpuannya. Dia tersungkur, terseok. Menyeret dirinya pada gerbang yang berbeda warnanya dibandingkan dinding. Pintu itu terkatup rapat, entah bermaksud mengusirnya dari tempat itu atau justru tidak sadar akan kehadirannya.

Nyaris menjedotkan dahi pada kenop pintu, wanita itu mencengkram erat pada pemegang emas. Seluruh kulit terasa basah, adalah kemungkinan dia berkeringat dingin. Dia menarik kedua tangannya, namun tak ada yang terjadi. Dia berusaha membuka pintu.

Tidak bisa.

"Lily!"

Suara itu akhirnya menyadarkan sang keemasan pada suatu hal. Dia teringat, namun terlambat.

"...!"

Dia menggeser letak kenop—sekuat-kuatnya hingga perih melekat pada kedua telapak tangan. Dia menangis, dia merindukannya. Pria itu. Segala macam perasaan mengaduk-aduk batinnya, mengalahkan segala penderitaan fisik. Tak peduli lutut memar karena dia jatuh-bangun, dia terus melakukan kesia-siaan itu.

 _Aku merindukanmu, aku merindukanmu. Jawablah aku, wahai kamu yang ada di balik pintu ini!_

Dipanggillah olehnya nama pria itu. Berulang kali, seolah mengemis akan kekuatan yang takkan pernah didapatkannya. Merapal mantra yang takkan pernah bekerja. Sekonyong-konyong dia pun tersadar, lalu mencari penyegel pintu itu—dan betapa tololnya dia karena benda yang dicari sebenarnya menempel di bawah kenop.

Tatkala kunci berhasil ditemukan, wanita berambut emas itu pun membuka pintu. Namun seharusnya dia tahu bahwa semuanya telah terlambat. Menjeritlah tangis putus asa itu.

"... Gakupo..."

 _Jangan pergi._

Pukul dua belas malam berdentang. Mereka tak akan sempat. Semoga berhasil!

.

.

25082016\. PDBM3. YV


	4. aku di taman bunga

**pukul dua belas malam**

Semua karakter **VOCALOID** yang ada di sini adalah milik Yamaha Cooporation dan perusahaan lainnya.

.

.

 _Mawar merah, mawar biru. Dia melangkah seolah mencari peruntungan di tengah kebutaan atas arah. Dunianya berputar, dia terjatuh. Dia menangis._

" _Aku di taman bunga."_

.

.

— _sebuah rengekan menyayat oleh seorang gadis yang putus hati._

 **happy reading.**

.

.

Serbak bunga agak mengejutkan sang gadis.

Lantas dia membuka kedua pirus perlahan. Menatap pada langit yang tampak kejam tanpa adanya matahari. Tubuhnya lemah, maka dari itu hanya dapat melirikkan mata untuk mendapati bahwa dia sedang berada di tengah hamparan bunga.

Sekonyong-konyong gambaran sebuah iklan pembersih tubuh yang diperkenalkan dengan mewah pun melintas dalam benaknya. Sang gadis terkikik, rasanya sekarang dia mirip dengan apa yang ada dalam penawaran produk tersebut.

Baiklah, mari lupakan khayalan itu. Sang gadis masih memiliki kepentingan lainnya.

Dia lalu mengangkat punggung. Teranimasikan olehnya pemandangan taman kota. Namun tiada seorangpun di sini melainkan dirinya. Mengapa?

Ditolehkan kepala untuk mencari-tahu berapakah waktu menyatakan saat ini. Dia tak melihat adanya penunjuk waktu, hingga akhirnya dia merogoh kantong tirai kaki miliknya untuk menemukan sebuah balok besi kemewahan. Dia menyalakan layar telepon genggamnya. Namun gagal. Tiada cahaya yang menguar darinya.

"Di manakah aku?"

Gumam tak berjawab itu menggema di antero pepohonan rindang. Angin mendesahkan ketenangan, sekaligus kengerian. Helaian _teal_ menarikan keanggunan sang gadis seiring berlalunya alam. Dia berdiri. Menoleh kanan-kiri sekali lagi untuk menemukan kehampaan alih-alih sesuatu yang dapat menjelaskan mengapa taman kota menjadi keberadaannya saat ini.

Sang gadis tercekik oleh kebingungannya sendiri.

Kemisteriusan membuatnya teringat akan rumah. Dia pun menegakkan kaki, menumpukan seluruh tubuh padanya. Mulai melangkah. Mungkin akan didapatkan sesuatu olehnya ketika berada di rumah.

"Rasanya aku ingat kenapa aku ada di sini... tapi aku datang pada saat siang hari..."

Dewi bulan menebarkan keangkerannya. Makhluk malam saling berbisik, mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang merayap dalam keheningan.

 _Pukul dua belas malam._

Angin membarui ketenangannya, atau mungkin serangannya. Sang gadis kali ini jatuh dalam ketakutannya, seolah ada yang menyangkak hatinya. Tubuhnya mengingat, kendati hati tak ingin kenangan itu terkuak oleh sang patah hati.

"Aku bertengkar dengan pacarku waktu itu ya... lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

Melangkah ringan ibarat angin adalah bagian dari tubuhnya. Gadis itu berputar-putar tanpa arah. Tak diketahui olehnya ke mana hatinya ingin pergi. Mungkinlah dia akan menemukan intan berlian di tengah perjalanannya.

 _Sakit, sakit._

Berdenyut-denyut hatinya tatkala dia kembali teringat atas luka yang pernah menganga. Dirasanya belum sampai satu hari. Pemuda itu. Apa hubungannya semua ini dengan pemuda itu?

Suatu bunyi berdenging ditangkap oleh telinganya. Terdengar sangat jauh, dan lemah. Seolah memanggilnya. Dentang malam mulai mengirimkan tanda bahaya. Sang gadis harus mencari sesuatu yang bahkan tiada dalam memori jangka pendeknya.

Dia mulai takut.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

Lantas sang gadis mengangkat kaki dari tempat. Berlari hanya mengandalkan nalurinya. Melewati para hadirin bunga yang menemani setiap langkahnya. Angin bersorak-sorai, diiringi tarian kelopak yang menebarkan kengerian. Bayangan hitam dalam relung hatinya tumbuh bersamaan dengan rasa takutnya. Apakah itu? Mungkinkah bayangan rasa menyesal?

Titikan air menetes dari sisi matanya tatkala melintasi sebuah jalan raya.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Hatinya menjerit-jerit. Dia terhipnotis oleh hal yang tak diketahui. Gempita malam menggiring jiwanya pada kegilaan. Dewi malam turut menertawakan. Labirin taman rupanya mencengkram erat paru-paru miliknya hingga dia sesak napas.

"Tidak... tolong... hentikan semua ini..."

Terbakarlah mata miliknya tatkala gelombang kegalauan membuncah. Kenapa dia merasa sedih? Tak sepatutnya penyesalan itu malah mengguncang batinnya. Dia tak bersalah, dia tak bersalah.

 _Aku yang salah?_

Suatu sinar menyongsong sang gadis hingga tersilaulah matanya. Tubrukan menggema, pikirannya membeku dalam sepersekian detik. Bingung awalnya, hingga dia sadar akan penderitaan tiada akhir yang telah setia menantinya.

"...!"

Pemuda itulah penyebabnya. Dialah pencuri seluruh waktunya. Dia pantas disalahkan.

 _Benar, bukan?_

.

.

"Kaito-kun!"

Gadis itu pun kehilangan harapannya. Ayolah, jangan menyerah!

.

.

31082016\. PDBM4. YV


	5. aku di jembatan

**pukul dua belas malam**

Semua karakter **VOCALOID** yang ada di sini adalah milik Yamaha Cooporation dan perusahaan lainnya.

.

.

 _Dia berputar-putar tanpa alamat. Aliran air mengombak lembut di bawah sana. Ada sesuatu yang harus ditemukan olehnya. Hati kecil tak mengizinkan sang bocah untuk pergi hingga akhirnya dia menemukannya._

" _Aku di jembatan."_

.

.

— _sebuah bisikan kebingungan oleh seorang anak yang dikhianati_

 **happy reading.**

.

.

Ombak menghantam dermaga, sang bocah tersadar dari khayali.

Dia berdiri di atas kayu. Air beradu dengan pijakannya dari bawah, tidaklah menggoyahkan pendiriannya.

Matahari tak tampak di manapun. Apa ini tengah malam? Sedang apa dia di sini?

Di seberang sana ialah kota yang biasanya ramai di malam hari. Namun mereka mati, tak ada energi kehidupan diberikan kepadanya. Sang bocah kebingungan.

Kiri menjadi arah tolehan berikutnya. Terdapat sebuah jembatan yang kokoh membentang, mempersatukan daratan yang berada di belakangnya maupun di depannya. Benda mati tampak gagah perkasa itu bagai mengirim perasaan asing padanya.

Apa yang salah dengan jembatan itu? Dia sering melewatinya seusai pelajaran sekolah. Deru kendaraan, kicauan burung, tawa kepulangan siswa, derap langkah pejalan kaki.

Namun dia yakin, ada sesuatu yang lebih daripada itu. Terlebih untuk malam ini.

Diputuskan olehnya untuk memanjat jembatan. Jalanan terasa angker di malam hari, bahkan dia mulai terpikir bahwa bisa jadi ada sesuatu yang tengah mengintai di balik hitam membayangi jembatan. Hijau matanya memandang jauh mengikuti arah gang menuju jalan raya yang bagai kota mati.

Rasa penasaran meliputi organ tubuhnya. Mulailah dia melangkah maju, meninggalkan dermaga yang kesepian tanpa kapalnya. Kaki-kaki kecil membawa sang pemilik hingga ke tengah jalan.

Kenapa tiba-tiba dia ragu?

Dirasa olehnya bahwa sesuatu akan menjadi salah tatkala dia mencapai puncak jembatan. Apakah yang akan terjadi di sana? Haruskah dia menapakkan kaki di atasnya? Mengapa dia harus melakukannya?

Apa yang membuatnya harus berjalan ke sana?

Lalu apa?

Dia mengedarkan pandangan, terbayang halusinasi dalam benak bahwa jika ini siang hari, jalanan pastilah menjadi sangat ramai.

Lalu apa?

Dan jika sang kakak mendapatinya berdiri di kerusuhan seperti itu, dia akan menarik cepat tangannya dan memarahinya. Namun, tak peduli seberapa sering sang kakak meluapkan emosi kepada sang pemilik mata hijau, dia tetap menyayanginya.

 _Lalu apa?_

"Ryuuto!"

Sang bocah pun terbelalak. Panggilan itu sangat jauh, tanpa diketahui olehnya siapa pelakunya. Dia menoleh sana-sini, dan nihil didapatnya.

Dia mulai ketakutan.

"Kak?"

Lantaslah jantungnya mencelos. Kata itu terucap tanpa suara. Bagai berteriak dalam samudra. Semakin dia mencoba, semakin dia membakar paru-parunya sendiri.

Meski demikian, naluriah menghipnotis bibirnya untuk bergerak mengucapkan kesia-siaan. Dia memanggilnya. Kakak yang biasanya tegar dan sabar mengasuhnya. Sekonyong-konyong dia sangat merindukan sang kakak, kendati dia tak tahu di mana dirinya.

Dewi Bulan menyeringai, mencemooh sang bocah. _Kamu tersesat!_

Sesuatu menarik perhatiannya di atas jembatan. Dia takjub. Rupanya dia bukan satu-satunya pengisi kekosongan jalan saat ini.

Dia terperangah.

Sinar bulan berpendar menghias sungai bawah jembatan. Berpantul pada sang sosok misterius, dia malah semakin tak mampu memusatkan penglihatannya.

Silau. Namun dia harus tahu siapa itu.

"... Ryuuto!"

Sosok itu tampaknya sadar akan kehadiran sang bocah. Entah siapalah yang meneriakkan namanya tersebut. Ketidakjelasan yang bergerak itu terperanjat, setelah sesuatu terlempar darinya menuju aliran sungai. Dia berlari tatkala sang bocah berusaha mengejarnya.

"Ryuuto!"

Panggilan kali ini seperti membekukan segala tubuhnya. Dia membatu, tersungkur. Sepatutnya dia merasakan sakit pada kedua lututnya. Alih-alih demikian, dia merasa seperti tenggelam.

Napasnya sesak.

 _Kak... kak... tolong aku!_

Terseok-seok, dia tetap pada keputusannya. Dia akan meraih puncak jembatan apapun yang terjadi. Dia harus segera melupakan kemisteriusan sosok familiar itu demi keinginannya saat ini. Dia harus... dia harus...

Sampailah dia pada puncak keseraman Dewi Malam. Bulan nampak mengerikan, seakan ingin menelannya hidup-hidup. Pembiasan tercipta pada sungai, memberikan kesan kedangkalan yang menipu bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Sang bocah terpengaruh sugesti. Keindahan cahaya sungai di malam hari seolah menguarkan daya tarik yang kuat. Dia terus memperhatikannya, hingga yang terbayang dalam benaknya hanyalah sungai yang cantik.

Apa yang istimewa dari sebuah sungai?

Mengapa dia merasa pernah terluka di jembatan ini?

.

.

"Tolong aku, Kak!"

Teriakan sang bocah tenggelam dalam kebingungan yang abadi. Dia pun kehilangan akalnya. Hati-hatilah!

.

.

10082016\. PDBM5. YV


	6. aku di dalam kereta

**pukul dua belas malam**

Semua karakter **VOCALOID** yang ada di sini adalah milik Yamaha Cooporation dan perusahaan lainnya.

.

.

 _Dia berdiri menyaksikan bayangan memperhatikan dirinya dalam kaca. Pandangan saling beradu, waktu demi waktu menyadari bahwa ada yang salah dengan malam ini. Rel beradu pada roda, semakin menjauh seiring bayangan itu menghisap akalnya._

" _Aku di dalam kereta."_

.

.

— _sebuah jeritan ketakutan oleh seorang wanita yang ditenggelamkan perasaannya_

 **happy reading.**

.

.

Dikejutkan oleh tuter kereta dalam keheningan, wanita itu mengerjap. Tangannya mencengkram pada pegangan gerbong. Keseimbangan sempat nyaris direnggut olehnya. Hati terasa hampa, tak mengingat di mana dan mengapa dia berada di tempat ini.

Dia tersadar akan kekosongan yang diisinya sendirian. Gerbong tampak cerah akan penerangan yang gempita, kendati ketiadaan manusia yang menemani wanita itu malah menebarkan aura kengerian.

Iris cokelat berpendar mengikuti barisan lampu di langit. Benar-benar kosong melompong, terasa seolah dia memang sendirian di dunia. Dia duduk pada kursi penumpang untuk berpikir jernih sejenak. Ah, iya. Dia sedang berada dalam kereta. Dia melongok ke luar jendela. Seluruh gedung pengoyak langit di seberang kereta terlihat berjalan dengan sangat cepat, meski itu permainan mata belaka. Dia mengerling untuk mendapati sebuah pintu belakang gerbong.

Dia menghampiri, pintunya tak bisa dibuka. Seperti ada yang menguncinya dari luar. Maka dia lepas tangan. Lempar batu, sembunyi tangan. Seakan pintu itu tidak pernah ada di sana. Vestibula di seberang telah berhasil menarik perhatiannya untuk saat ini. Dia kembali melangkah, berharap pintu itu tak bernasib sama dengan yang tadi. Dan akhirnya, pintu terbuka.

Gerbong masih kosong. Hanya saja, penerangan meredup. Bayangan memanjang, darinya dan luar sana, berlari sangat cepat seolah sedang menghindar dari sesuatu. Suasana semakin mistis, anehnya dia tak merasa takut sedikitpun.

Melainkan kesedihan.

Dia merasa sedih. Kenapa dia harus lupa? Ini terasa begitu klise. Dia harus tahu apakah yang hilang dari memorinya. Rambut cokelat potongan pendek melambai, membaur dan turut mengacaukan tarian bayang yang hitam. Ada pintu lainnya di sana, maka dia mengulangi siklus yang sama.

Gerbong berikutnya, malah gelap sama sekali. Dia melirik ke belakang. Gerbong sebelumnya masih terang-benderang. Ini meningkatkan kecurigaannya. Apa yang salah?

Perlahan, cahaya bulan menerangi gerbong dari kanan. Kereta melintasi lautan yang luas. Sinar memantul pada air, menciptakan kilauan menusuk mata. Begitu indah, begitu menyakitkan. Apa yang salah?

Di antara derap kereta yang menggebu-gebu, terdengarlah sebuah sirene yang lembut. Wanita itu merasa bahwa suara itu memanggilnya. Mengalun perlahan, membunuh keheningan dalam keanggunan. Menghantarkan sang wanita dalam sebuah simfoni nostalgia.

Dia beranjak menuju gerbong selanjutnya. Kali ini lebih cerah. Sangat cerah, hingga kesilauan membutakan kedua matanya sejenak. Dia berhenti, membiasakan sinar sebelum akhirnya dunia bersahabat dengannya.

Dia tidak sendirian. Seorang pria terduduk di dekat pintu gerbong. Seragamnya kondektur, tampak tertidur di tengah lautan cahaya. Wanita itu mendekat untuk menyebabkan pria itu tergegau dari kelelapan.

Pria itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang di masa lalu. Sang wanita terperanjat, pria itu pun membuka mata akibat dirinya.

"Anda mencari apa, Nona?" tanya sang kondektur. Suaranya lemah, dan terdengar lebih jauh dari yang seharusnya. Menegakkan punggung, pria itu menatap lurus pada sang wanita. Wanita itu hanya ternganga. Dia bingung tatkala suara tak kunjung keluar darinya. Dengan suasana gempita ini, dia merasa seperti sedang bernapas dalam mimpi.

 _Jangan pergi._

"Anda tak bisa berbicara?" Pria itu kembali bertanya. Tatapan bersendu, dia pun berdiri. "Anda ingin menyampaikan sesuatu?"

Sang wanita merasa sesak. Matanya memanas, pusing. Tanpa mampu diatasi, dia merasakan semua kegalauan itu.

"Apakah Anda sedang menghindar dari sesuatu?"

Seolah pelatuk digerakkan, sang wanita tersentak. Tubuh memberontak, tiba-tiba dia melihat pria itu sebagai sosok monster berupa manusia. Dia takut, dia menjauh dari sang pria. Dia tak mempedulikan pria itu lagi. Dia berlari menembus parade cahaya yang meriah.

 _Pukul dua belas malam._

Gerbong diselimuti sinar bulan yang temaram. Bayangan kembali mencakar lantai, purnama raya bergelora di tengah kegelapan. Dia tahu, dia sedang melarikan diri. Dia berlari, hampir tak menyadari apakah vestibula masih berpintu. Dia merasakan suatu ketakutan, dia takut kehilangan.

Dia takut kehilangan pria itu. Pria yang selalu membayangi setiap detak jantungnya sedari masa penuh kepolosan. Dia tahu dia harus tersadar dari ilusi ketidaksadaran ini. Atau semua hal yang berharga baginya akan lenyap dari hidupnya.

.

.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Kaito!"

Pukul dua belas malam. Wanita itu tersesat di dalam labirin yang dia ciptakan sendiri. Semoga berhasil!

.

.

12112016\. PDBM6. YV


	7. aku di supermarket

**pukul dua belas malam**

Semua karakter **VOCALOID** yang ada di sini adalah milik Yamaha Cooporation dan perusahaan lainnya.

.

.

 _Adrenalin berpacu dengan waktu. Orang-orang berteriak ketakutan, namun sang gadis sendiri termangu-mangu. Hitam berkeliaran, dentuman peluru menggema. Pemimpin menundukkan seluruh pengunjung. Dia menggertakkan geraham, konflik pun mencapai klimaksnya._

" _Aku di supermarket."_

.

.

— _sebuah gertakan kecerobohan oleh seorang gadis yang tak akui kekalahan_

 **happy reading.**

.

.

Bagai kembang api di malam hari, sang gadis mengerjap. Kegaduhan begitu mengejutkan, namun dia masih bingung atas reaksi yang sepatutnya dilontarkan. Pasalnya dia sendirian. Keriuhan cahaya memperlihatkan suasana pasar moderen di hadapan. Digerakkan olehnya tangan yang mengusap permukaan keramik porselen, begitu halus. Tiba-tiba gelombang kejut memberikan refleks bagi sang gadis untuk menarik tangan. Apa itu tadi? Rasanya menyakitkan.

Dia bangun dari duduk, sekali lagi memberikan perhatian pada lingkungan sekitar. Beragam produk berjejer dengan rapinya di rak, memberi warna tersendiri bagi pasar moderen itu. Dia penasaran mengapa hanya dirinya sendiri yang berdiri di sini. Agak menakutkan.

Berbalik untuk menemukan bahwa pintu sorong transparan tertutup rapat. Pemandangan begitu gelap, mengapa seolah tidak ada apapun di luar sana? Sang gadis bukannya percaya pada suatu hal kegaiban—tak tertebak apakah yang sedang bersembunyi di balik kegelapan, mengawasi gerak-geriknya yang tersesat.

Diputuskan olehnya untuk berkeliling sebentar. Dia memulai dari bagian peralatan kebersihan. Sabun mandi, deterjen pakaian, pengharum ruangan ditemuinya di sepanjang perjalanan. Perlahan teringat bahwa sabun wajah ialah kebutuhan yang sedang dicarinya. Kendati demikian, alih-alih mengambil, dia hanya melewati. Dia merasa tidak seharusnya dia melakukan itu sekarang.

Dia berbelok bersamaan dengan sekotak tisu tersenggol olehnya. Atau setidak-tidaknya benda itu terjatuh tatkala dia di sampingnya. Dia memungutnya, menatap sekilas pada merek. Lalu dia tersenyum.

 _Ah, ini tisu yang sering dibeli Galaco._

Kotak tisu dikembalikan oleh sang gadis dengan raut wajah tertekuk. Dia tidak boleh lupa bahwasanya dia tidak sepatutnya tersenyum. Tidak di saat seperti ini. Dia harus menemukan sesuatu yang tersembunyi di dalam pasar moderen ini. Firasat memaksanya untuk melakukan ketidakjelasan itu.

Diperhatikan olehnya sekilas pada sang bulan purnama mengintip di balik pintu sorong transparan. Kengerian agaknya menggelitik hati, namun dia mengabaikannya. Itu hanya bulan. Dia yakin dia hanya sedang bermimpi dan segera terbangun saat waktunya telah tiba.

Tibalah dirinya pada deretan makanan ringan. Ini adalah bagian yang seharusnya paling menggugah minatnya, namun malam ini semuanya terasa berbeda. Bukan tertarik, melainkan dia malah jijik? Sebab segalanya, apapun yang berada di tempat ini mengingatkannya akan memori yang dipikirnya tidak perlu dibangkitkan kembali.

" _Aku benci kamu!"_

Kalimat itu berdengung begitu saja dalam kepala. Kejadian di hari itu terulang bagai gulungan film yang diputar. Dia tahu itu salahnya, namun mengapa dia merasakannya? Mengapa hanya DIA yang mengalami ini? Mengapa gadis itu... tidak?

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?"

Interupsi membuyarkannya. Sang gadis menoleh, ternyata hanyalah seorang pramuniaga. Dia terperangah karena dia sadar akan kesendiriannya barusan, namun gadis ini sekonyong-konyong hadir seperti hantu. Rambutnya cokelat, matanya jingga. Terpakulah sang gadis yang menyalahkenali gadis cokelat sebagai... sahabatnya.

"... a-ah...?"

Dia terbelalak. Ada apa ini? Mengapa gadis itu ada di hadapannya? Bukannya dia... tidak semestinya berada di tempat ini? Mengapa dia kesulitan berbicara? Pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam benak, kendati dia tak mampu melontarkan sedikit pun darinya.

Siapa dia?

"Uhm, Nona?"

"A-aku..." Gelagap menyerangnya, menghalangi untuk mempertahankan kenormalan yang gagal dilakukan. Dia berjuang melawan sesuatu yang sempat mematikan pita suara. Apa dia adalah orang yang berbeda? Kebetulan macam apa ini? Malahan gadis cokelat yang identik dengan sahabatnya itu memiringkan kepala.

"Eh? Anda tidak mencari apapun?"

"... b-bukannya kau..."

"Ah, Anda mencari itu ya?! Tunggu sebentar!"

Pramuniaga berlalu, dia lantas meninggalkan kalimat sang gadis mengambang dalam udara. Di tengah kesimpangsiuran, orang-orang secara misterius tampak begitu saja di sekitar. Sang gadis terkejut. Celingukan menggoyangkan helaian merah dengan tergesa, kilauan merah terbelalak.

Ada yang salah dengan semua ini. Dan terjadi begitu cepat, tanpa ada yang mampu diperbuat olehnya agar berhenti.

"Jangan ada yang bergerak!"

Kalimat itu menambah keruwetan teka-teki. Orang-orang berteriak takut. Mereka terpencar akan hadirnya lima kehitaman. Tidak ada yang bisa bersembunyi, tidak ada yang bisa melarikan diri. Mereka terperangkap.

Sang gadis merah bertafakur sejenak. Dia kesulitan membagi perhatian dengan benar, jadi dia putuskan bahwasanya dia akan lebih memberikan fokus pada jalan keluar. Dia mungkin sedang mengigau, dan mungkin dia telah kembali ke dunianya.

Benarkah?

"Sedang apa kau?!"

Barulah saja dia melangkah satu dengan jongkok, dia dicegat. Ujung senapan terarah pada manik merah. Dia mendelik, dan kembali keterkejutan menohok tenggorokannya. Helaian cokelat dan kilauan emas kejinggaan itu mengacaukan pikirannya, akal sehatnya.

 _Pukul dua belas malam._

"K-kau..."

"Kembalilah duduk atau kutembak kepalamu!"

"Tadi Galaco, sekarang kau...?! Ada apa... sebenarnya ini?!"

Dikuasai oleh kemarahan, dirinya. Dia mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh, pasalnya akal sehat telah terguncang akibat malam ini. Namun apapun yang terjadi, dia hanya berharap satu hal.

.

.

"Bedebah kalian semua!"

Sang gadis hanya mengharapkan kengerian ini segera berakhir, sebelum semuanya terlambat. Jangan menyerah!

.

.

22122016\. PDBM7. YV


	8. kami di restoran

**pukul dua belas malam**

Semua karakter **VOCALOID** yang ada di sini adalah milik Yamaha Cooporation dan perusahaan lainnya. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang diperoleh atas karya ini.

.

.

 _Mereka tertawa pada saat itu. Suasana gempita, meriah. Memekakkan panca indera dengan keriuhannya yang sebenar-benarnya hanyalah ilusi. Kendati demikian, mereka terus seperti itu. Seolah kebahagiaan ini berakhir selamanya._

" _Kami di restoran."_

.

.

— _sebuah tangisan sedih oleh pasang kembar pengantin yang kesepian_

 **happy reading.**

.

.

Secara ajaib, mereka berada di tempat ini. Mereka saling menatap pada kekosongan yang tidak memiliki arti. Patutlah dia melihat dirinya yang lain menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?"

"Makanannya belum datang, bukan? Jadi tidak mungkin kita bisa segera pulang."

Di hadapannya, sang gadis terkikik. Tidak begitu terkumpul kesadaran atas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sekalipun dia tetap melakukannya. Mereka lalu terdiam.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa kita bisa berada di sini?"

"Hmm, entah? Bukannya kita ingin makan?"

Sang gadis diam tersenyum. Dia lega akhirnya dia tahu untuk apa dia berada di sini. Bukannya jelas? Ini adalah restoran, mereka tidak mungkin duduk di kursi ini jika tidak ingin makan. Dia menatap pada kekosongan yang absolut, di sanalah dirinya yang lain duduk.

Dia memperhatikan kain membalut meja yang seputih seperti kekosongan itu. Renda bunga mengelilingi kami yang sedang duduk, manis sekali. Dia memperhatikan apa yang dikenakan olehnya, sebuah gaun kuning gading yang tampak mungil bagi dirinya. Dia mendongak, jas hitam pun membalut tubuh sang pemuda yang bagai berpasangan dengannya.

Lalu pandangannya mengelilingi sekitar, perlahan dia tersadar bahwa sesuatu sedang terjadi dengan salah. Mengapa hanya ada mereka?

"Apa kau tahu kenapa tidak ada orang selain kita di sini?"

"Itu karena aku sengaja memesan tempat ini cuma buat kamu."

Sang gadis tersipu atas jawaban yang dilontarkan. Dirinya yang lain malah tertawa. Nada yang terdengar begitu lembut, dan merdu. Ah, dia sangat menyukai apapun tentang sang pemuda. Hiburan demi hiburan dapat disampaikan olehnya demi sang gadis. Meski di tengah keangkeran ini sekalipun.

Apakah benar seperti itu?

Dia berdiri. Perasaannya begitu menyegarkan seolah baru saja terbangun setelah sekian lama. Perlahan terdengar melodi jazz yang indah melantun di penjuru ruangan, sang gadis tersadar. Begitu samar mengalun. Dia mengitari meja-meja kosong yang mengisi di antara mereka.

"Kenapa sunyi sekali?"

"Tentu saja, hanya ada kita berdua, bukan?"

"Hanya kita?"

Sang pemuda terhenyak. "Dengan seorang pianis."

Dia mencoba mencari orang yang dimaksud. Kendati tidaklah ditemukan olehnya apa yang dicari.

"Di mana dia?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi dia bersama kita."

Samudra berkilaunya pun menyipit. "Len?"

"Ya?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kamu bicara apa, Rin? Tentu aku baik-baik saja!"

Senyum lebar seharusnya menyurutkan kekhawatiran sang gadis. Namun dia tidak sanggup tunjukkan kegundahan. Maka dari itulah respon yang sama dilontarkan olehnya. "Syukurlah!"

 _Sampai kapan mereka mau membohongi satu sama lain?_

Sang gadis menghampiri jendela, atau apalah sebutan yang sesungguhnya. Dilihat olehnya mimpi yang indah, malam hari menampakkan ketenangan. Cahaya bagai kunang mengitari kesunyian yang menemaninya. Gerai pirang menari-nari di bawah naungan bulan purnama.

Kecanggungan entah bagaimana menghantui mereka. Sang gadis merasa harus mengatakan sesuatu, sebelum keheningan ini menghantarkannya pada kegilaan. Tanpa ada kejelasan perihal penyebabnya, dia merasa sesak.

Frustasi mengganjal kerongkongan.

Dia sadar akan keabnormalan yang diperlihatkan oleh bulan purnama. Membulat sempurna di tengah gelap malam, dia terhipnotis. Sebuah suara seolah berteriak padanya di dalam kesunyian, bukan verbal yang diterimanya.

 _Pukul dua belas malam._

Dia merasa asing atas semua keganjilan ini.

"Rin? Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Akhirnya dia menatap sekali lagi pada dirinya yang lain. Dalam jarak bagaikan jutaan tahun cahaya, dia tak mampu memahami mengapa pemuda itu bertanya demikian. Dia berdiam diri menunggu penjelasan, kendati seolah dia dipaksa untuk sanggup tiba pada kehendak sang pemuda.

"Rin?"

"... sedang apa kita di sini?"

"Kita ingin makan."

"Aku serius, Len. _Untuk_ _apa_ kita di sini?"

"Untuk menyadari kesalahan kita."

Rasa penasaran perlahan membunuh mereka, terutama bagi sang gadis.

"Kesalahan?"

"Tidakkah kamu menyadarinya?"

"Aku tidak tahu!"

"Kau pasti tahu karena KITA SELALU MELAKUKANNYA!"

"Bicara apa kamu, Len? Aku benar-benar tidak paham!"

Dia terkejut tatkala sang pemuda berdiri. Dia memang tidak bergerak dari tempat, namun dia menatap tajam pada sang gadis. Samudra lainnya seperti mencoba menusukkan paradoks keji melalui pandangan.

 _Mereka seolah tidak menyadarinya, padahal mereka sangat memahaminya._

"Aku hanya ingin kita jujur agar bisa bebas dari tempat ini."

"Kau mau aku jujur apa?"

"Apa yang kamu rasakan?"

"Maksudnya?"

Tiada jawaban terlontar. Disusul dengan ketukan sepatu yang menggema, entah mengapa sang gadis ketakutan. Agak membelalak, biru samudra memperhatikan bagaimana dirinya yang lain melangkah mendekatinya dengan perlahan. Wajah menampakkan ketidakjelasan, membuat sang pemuda menjadi tidak terbaca.

 _Ini bukan Len!_

"Rin, apa aku boleh jujur?"

Sang gadis tidak menjawab, dan sang pemuda tidak membutuhkan jawaban untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku marah.

Aku frustasi.

Aku sedih.

Aku takut.

Aku kesepian."

Bagai gelombang kejut yang menyengat, hati milik si rambut gerai terguncang. Dia memegangi kepala seolah takut kehilangannya. Dia dibanjiri oleh perasaan yang disebut barusan. Dia panik.

Kegilaan perlahan melahap kewarasannya.

 _Pukul dua belas malam._

"Aku... takut... Len."

Cicitan menjadi ekspresi dari apa yang mengaduk-aduk diri sang gadis. Sementara itu si rambut ikat tampak menggeragap, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan akibat terkejut. Namun akhirnya dia tersenyum tatkala lonceng berdentang dari kejauhan.

Sang gadis mendengarnya, dan hanya menjadi semakin ketakutan atas keabnormalan itu. Seolah seseorang sedang berusaha untuk menggiringnya ke dalam kegilaan.

"Kamu takut, Rin?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Kamu serius?"

Sang pemuda kembali berjalan, hingga tibalah dia di sisi sang gadis. Isakan keluar dari kedua celah bibirnya tatkala pelukan diberikan oleh dirinya yang lain.

Mengapa ini bisa terjadi?

"Lalu? Apa ada yang kamu rasakan selain itu?"

"Aku... marah.

Aku frustasi.

Aku sedih.

Aku takut.

Aku kesepian."

Seringai sang pemuda mengguratkan sesuatu yang sang gadis yakini; kesedihan, dan kepuasan.

"Kamu sudah jujur. Terima kasih, Rin. Aku sayang kamu."

Ah, kutukan ini akhirnya hanya akan membawa kegilaan pada mereka.

.

.

"Tolong aku!"

Sang gadis tenggelam dalam kesedihannya. Semoga selamat!

.

.

 **A/N** : Btw, meskipun saya tau ini gak penting, terima kasih atas _voting_ yang diberikan untuk PDBM! Prestasi besar untuk saya bahwa PDBM bisa memenangkan _best crime/mystery_ _multichapter_ dalam IFA 2016! Terima kasih atas dukungannya!

06012017\. PDBM8. YV


	9. aku di pinggir sungai

**pukul dua belas malam**

Semua karakter **VOCALOID** yang ada di sini adalah milik **Yamaha Cooporation dan perusahaan lainnya**. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang diperoleh atas karya ini.

.

.

 _Aliran sungai bak melodi alam yang membingungkan. Dia duduk di situ, membayangkan jikalau ini siang hari, burung-burung akan melantunkan kicauan musik, kupu-kupu berterbangan. Hingga akhirnya dia sadar itu hanyalah khayalan semata. Angan-angan yang tak tersampaikan pada dunia._

" _Aku di pinggir sungai."_

.

.

— _sebuah pekik spontan oleh seorang gadis yang dilenyapkan oleh ketidaktahuannya_

 **happy reading.**

.

.

Dia sadar di tengah kegundahannya. Bagai tergegau dari buaian mimpi, sempatlah dia meranyau. Angin menyaksikan, air menertawakan. Dibiarkan olehnya alam menemani. Lamunan dihentikan tatkala dia tersentak tanpa tahu apalah sebab. Dia mengedarkan pandangan, dedaunan mengelilinginya. Pohon menggapai langit dengan putus asa. Angkasa gelap dikawal cahaya, menjanjikan kedamaian pada sang gadis meski tidak abadi.

Mengapa dia bisa berada di sini?

Kebingungan melanda sementara dia masih terduduk. Dia menunduk. Kebiruan menabrak biru lainnya, aliran sungai yang berpantul pada udara. Begitu lembut dan mencekam. Cairan bening tersebut beradu dengan bebatuan yang menyembul di balik kejernihan air. Sungai mengingatkannya pada kenangan silam. Biru benhur melambai selagi kerjapan berwarna senada juga menjadi ciri khas pemuda itu. Dia, yang menyatakan dengan jelas apa yang salah dengan hidup mereka. Takdir mereka. Penuh pergolakan, penuh rasa sakit.

Ini salah siapa?

Dicobalah oleh dirinya untuk berdiri. Kegelapan seharusnya menurunkan keberanian, namun dia merasakan ketenangan. Sesaat keheningan membuatnya melupakan, lalu teringat. Begitu sia-sia. Tidak adakah cara untuk melarikan diri dari kengerian ini? Dia tahu tidak sepatutnya hal itu menjadi alibi atas apa yang tidak pernah dia lakukan.

Dia berjalan di dalam simfoni alam.

" _Aku menyukaimu."_

Ingatan terpatri dalam relung jiwa, mencekik bagai kehabisan udara. Gadis itu merasa sesak. Dia mengernyit, entah mengapa. Ditekannya dada, mengusahakan rasa sakit agar segera lenyap. Terus seperti itu hingga tersadarlah dirinya bahwa itu tidak bisa sembuh hanya dengan ketiadagunaan itu.

Mungkinkah lantaran pemuda itu?

" _Bagaimana dengan pacarmu?"_

" _Akan kuputuskan dia!"_

Begitu mudahkah pengkhianatan mendarah-daging?

Sekonyong-konyong angin bergolak, mengirimkan sirene di dalam buaiannya laksana detik-detik kematian. Terasa dingin, helaian merah muda seolah enggan berayun mengikuti melodi. Mendongakkan kepala, sang gadis disambut oleh triliunan titik cahaya di malam yang berangin.

Bulan purnama begitu cantik dengan serdadu bintangnya.

 _Pukul dua belas malam._

" _Aku tidak bisa."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Ini salah!"_

Selanjutnya dia biarkan pemuda itu mendewasakan dirinya sendiri. Patutlah mungkin semuanya tiba-tiba, bagai angin ribut seusai ketenangan bumi, porak-poranda dikarenakan tidak lain dari kesepelean itu. Menyaksikan pertengkaran kedua sahabatnya di dalam mimpinya saja sudah membuatnya cemas setengah mati. Kenangan itu berputar-putar di dalam benak seperti rol film.

Bukankah itu berarti semua adalah kesalahannya?

Ini memang terkesan konyol. Sama seperti ketika kau berjudi, mempertaruhkan segalanya hingga menjual jiwa kepada iblis, dan Dewi Fortuna pun membuang keberuntunganmu begitu saja ke jurang terdalam di dunia hingga pilihanmu hanya tertinggal dua; menerjuninya alih-alih mendapatkannya kembali melainkan disambut kematian, atau menjalani kesia-siaan itu seumur hidupmu.

Apa bagusnya? Pemuda itu menyingkirkan segalanya demi dirinya? Dia bukan permata terindah yang patut diperjuangkan, apalagi oleh seorang yang sudah memiliki dan dimiliki oleh orang lain.

Mengapa?

Suhu dingin semakin mengulitinya. Dia mulai berpikir apakah dia bisa melarikan diri dari semua ini. Keseraman yang mencekam. Dia berjalan, namun seolah tiada yang berubah. Kebiruan itu terus menariknya seolah dia adalah gravitasi kuat yang mampu menghentakkan benda apapun ke permukaannya.

Sungai itu dan pemuda itu.

" _Kaito-kun, kumohon, kasihan Miku-chan—"_

 _Dia takut._

Tidak pernah setakut ini dia di sepanjang perjalanan dunianya.

 _Pukul dua belas malam._

Sekali lagi bulan diperhatikan untuk mendapatkan sesuatu entah sekedar petunjuk kecil belaka. Kuning gading membulat di tengah lautan sinar kecil. Dia tampak megah, namun kesepian. Serupa dengan sang pemilik merah muda.

Apakah waktu masih berputar di saat seperti ini?

" _Aku menyayangimu!"_

" _Tapi aku tidak!"_

" _Aku akan membahagiakanmu, Luka! Pasti!"_

Seiring awan-awan bertumpuk meredupkan terangnya kesempurnaan bulan, gadis itu membuang jiwanya di dalam kebiruan.

.

.

"Selamat tinggal!"

Gadis itu pun kehilangan cahayanya. Jangan menyerah!

.

.

31012017\. PDBM9. YV


	10. aku di pinggir jalan

**pukul dua belas malam**

Semua karakter **VOCALOID** yang ada di sini adalah milik **Yamaha Cooporation dan perusahaan lainnya**. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang diperoleh atas karya ini.

.

.

 _Dia berjalan tanpa mengetahui apakah takdirnya. Dia tahu tidak seharusnya semua begini, dia bisa menghindari lembaran ketetapan itu tanpa harus mengorbankan siapapun. Pada akhirnya dia menyerah, bayangan mereka terlalu menyilaukannya._

" _Aku di pinggir jalan."_

.

.

— _sebuah sergah kaget oleh seorang gadis yang menginginkan segalanya baik-baik saja_

 **happy reading.**

.

.

Terengah seolah paru-paru terenggut, ditekanlah keras-keras jemari lentik itu pada tembok belakang. Sang gadis menggigil sebab dinginnya malam, lebih-lebih dia merasa terkejar. Tidak dapat dia ketahui siapa yang melakukan, namun kengerian mengambang di udara selagi terhirup olehnya.

 _Dia takut._

Sekali tolehan untuk memastikan tiada yang mengikuti, dan memang siapalah yang akan membuntuti gadis itu melainkan ketakutan, sosok yang menerornya. Laksana hantu yang membayangi setiap langkah.

Dia bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana dia bisa berakhir sedemikian rupa. Samar-samar yang terlintas ialah bahwasanya dia harus berlari. Setiap kali dia berhenti terlalu lama, sang teroris akan menggentayanginya. Berkali-kali, terencana dengan sangat rapi dan sistematis. Misteri bagi sang gadis.

Disadari olehnya langkah harus dilanjutkan kembali. Mulailah bergerak tungkai-tungkai itu dengan malas, dengan lelah. Dia sudah seperti ini entah sejak kapan, dan hingga kapan. Helaian cokelat itu mendampingi derap kaki yang tidak beraturan, sebagai akibat kepenatan yang dialami sang gadis.

Dia lelah. Namun ketakutan mengalahkan segalanya.

Apakah tiada cara yang mampu dilakukan selain melarikan diri seperti ini? Di tengah kehampaan jalan raya, di tengah kekosongan malam.

 _Pukul dua belas malam._

"Kokone!"

Sebuah nama terpanggil. Gadis itu tidak segera memberikan jawaban. Dia membelalakkan mata sementara jantung berdegup lebih cepat. Itu adalah sang teroris, berada dekat sekali dengannya. Oh, semoga dia sempat menghindarinya.

"Tolong aku!"

Suara itu mengandung penderitaan. Kebingungan, kepahitan. Hatinya terkoyak, benarlah dia seakan dapat memahami banyak kandungan di dalamnya. Betapa pula dia mengenali empunya. Ketidaktegaan mencekiknya hingga tidak disadari sesungguhnya dia menoleh. Untuk mendapati sesuatu yang sangat tidak terduga, sesuatu yang sangat dirindukannya.

Sang sahabat.

"Galaco-chan?"

"Tolong!"

Rongga udara menampakkan sosok yang amat dikenal, namun sangat asing. Helaian pelangi dan iris cokelat. Semuanya tampaklah normal, awalnya. Membuat merinding ialah kulit pucat, dan keanggotaan tubuh tidak lengkap.

"A-astaga... apa yang terjadi padamu!" Kekhawatiran mendominasi ketakutan. Sang gadis mengetahui benar hal itu. Maka alih-alih menjauh, dia justru mendekat. "Galaco-chan?"

Perlahan disadari olehnya sesuatu.

Kedua mata itu mengawasi dari punggung sang sahabat. Menyala jalang untuk meneror.

Sang gadis terpekik. Belumlah sempat dia menghampiri, dia segera bergidik. Kebingungan terlontar atas reaksi spontan itu.

"Kokone?"

Dia tidak bisa menjawab. Sesuatu menahan. Sang hantu.

"Kenapa? Apa kau membenciku?"

"A-aku tidak..."

"Kokone?"

Sang gadis tampak kehabisan napas kembali. Ditataplah olehnya tanpa berkedip pada kengerian di hadapannya.

"KAU PASTI MEMBENCIKU!"

Gelengan diberikan sang gadis sebagai jawaban, namun ketidakpercayaan tetap mengambang. Mata cokelat kosong yang dulunya begitu dicintai kini memandang dingin padanya.

"B-bukan begitu... Galaco-chan!"

Pemilik uraian pelangi pun lenyap, tergantikan sosok mengerikan yang membayang di belakang. Gadis itu segera menjerit, dan berbalik.

Dia harus pergi.

Dia harus lari.

Ke mana?

Kekacauan tercipta dalam kalbu. Terpukul, terluka, sedih, marah, kecewa. Pertemuan dengan sang sahabat entah mengapa berhasil mengobrak-abrik dirinya selagi ketakutan terhadap sosok teror terus menyertainya.

Apakah itu?

Sosok yang tidak dikenalinya itu?

Mengapa sesuatu di dalam dirinya mengingatkan bahwa sosok itu tidak asing?

" _Galaco-chan? Cul-chan? Kenapa?!"_

" _Ck, dasar pengkhianat teman!"_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Kamu mementingkan pemuda itu dibanding kami..."_

" _Tidak! Itu tidak benar!"_

Kaki menyandung hingga sang gadis terjerembab. Paru-paru bagai terbakar api kengerian, dia terengah-engah. Berusaha menggapai oksigen yang terasa amat mustahil ketika itu.

Perlahan wajah tidak lagi basah akan keringat. Melainkan air mata.

 _Dia lelah._

Dia harus menghentikan semua ini.

 _Pukul dua belas malam._

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Sang gadis kembali terhentak oleh kejutan yang alam suguhkan.

"Cul-chan?"

Oh, mengapalah takdir senang sekali mempermainkannya. Menjungkirbalikkan dunianya sedemikian rupa bagai kuasa Tuhan menghancurkan kaum Sodom.

Sang gadis merasa begitu hina tanpa kejelasan sebab.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Kembali pertanyaan terulang. Meski berselimutkan ketakutan yang sama seperti sebelumnya, sang gadis berusaha bangkit.

 _Dia hina. Dia masih bisa tersenyum setelah menyakiti mereka berdua._

"A-aku tidak apa-apa."

Hawa dingin laksana menusuk tulang.

Merah yang dirindukan tiada di tempat. Mata itu sekosong relung jiwanya.

Aliran basah di wajah menderas. Dia bergetar, entah apakah ketakutan sebagai penyebabnya. Dia lumpuh.

 _Seseorang, tolong dia!_

"M-maafkan aku..."

Sang gadis tidak kuat menghadapi kerasnya tamparan kenyataan. Tertunduklah kepala, menangisi apa yang telah diperbuat di masa lampau. Sakit, tentu saja sakit. Namun apapun resikonya, dia harus menelannya.

"Maafkan aku... tolong, maafkan aku..."

"Kamu pikir AKU AKAN MEMAAFKANMU?"

Ah, sang hantu berhasil menguasai. Dia tersenyum, mengolok sang gadis. Melenyapkan dunianya dalam sekejap. Menertawakannya.

.

.

"Tidak!"

Dia menyadari, yang menghantui kalbunya sedari tadi ialah penyesalan. Pukul dua belas malam berdentang untuk dirinya. Jangan menyerah!

.

.

14022017\. PDBM10. YV


	11. aku di dalam mobil

**pukul dua belas malam**

Semua karakter **VOCALOID** yang ada di sini adalah milik Yamaha Cooporation dan perusahaan lainnya.

.

.

 _Sang pemuda menghentakkan kemudi sejenak. Dia lelah berputar-putar, seolah dia sedang dikejar oleh sesuatu. Ya, sesuatu. Dia menyadari bahwa mungkinlah apa yang pernah dilakukan olehnya di masa lampau adalah apa yang mengejarnya saat ini._

" _Aku di dalam mobil."_

.

.

— _sebuah maki kebencian oleh seorang pemuda yang dipermainkan oleh ucapannya sendiri_

 **happy reading.**

.

.

Bagaimana lampu penerangan jalan berkedip-kedip di tengah kegelapan entah mengapa menarik perhatian sang pemuda. Laut menatap sayu pada apa yang terjadi di luar. Bagai ditinggalkan umat manusia, betapa senyap jalan yang terbentang di sana.

Kegundahan menyetir kemudi, dia bahkan tidak tahu-menahu ke manakah tujuan. Diyakini pasti olehnya bahwa mobil memuat dirinya mengarah suatu tempat.

Lantas, untuk apa dia berkendara?

Mesin berhenti pada sebuah sekolah. Tidak sepenuhnya tersadar, mengapa dia harus menjeda di tempat seperti ini. Perlahan suatu gelombang memori menyergap, begitu banyak kesan terendap. Menenggelamkan sang pemuda dalam lautan nostalgia dalam sekejap.

" _K-Kaito-kun!"_

" _Aku suka kamu, Miku! Jadilah pacarku!"_

Jantung mencelos satu kali. Ingatan tidak berguna merasuk begitu saja di bawah kebingungan, pemuda itu mendecih pelan. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa sang pemuda memang merasakan suatu emosi kuat pada saat itu.

Gugup.

" _Erm... a-aku suka kamu juga!"_

Dan bahagia.

Tawa sinis melesatkan diri dari celah bibirnya. Apa maksudnya? Dia sama sekali tidak ingin mengenang apapun sekarang, itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.

Mobil kembali berjalan. Kedua tangan bahkan tidak berada pada kemudi, sang pemuda berasumsi bahwa apapun yang terjadi kendaraan ini akan tetap berjalan. Dia tidak perlu menyetir, dia tidak perlu repot-repot mengatur takdir miliknya.

Karena segalanya memang telah digariskan.

Benar?

Entah sedari kapan, jalan dipenuhi cahaya di sepanjang kepergian. Laksana simfoni nina bobo, betapa menghanyutkan dan menenangkan. Suara bak kebisingan kota malam seakan berlalu begitu saja.

" _Aku bawakan makanan kesukaanmu, Kaito-kun!"_

" _Terima kasih, Miku-chan."_

Heh, ini memuakkan baginya. Dia dibuat jemu, siklus yang berulang-ulang mengingatkannya pada masa lalu.

Akal sehat tidaklah lantas menyalahkan gadis itu.

Seandainya pemuda itu tidak berani-beraninya menantang takdir, tidak mungkin akhirnya akan seperti ini.

Perlahan racun itu menjalari hati, jiwanya tidak lagi sebersih dulu. Kejemuan ialah faktor utama. Sang pemuda mengatasnamakan ketidaksengajaan sebagai alasan di balik tragedi itu. Namun apapun alibi yang dipergunakan, takdir tetap tidak berubah.

" _Kaito-kun, jujurlah... kau sekarang dengannya, bukan?!"_

" _Ck, kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?!"_

Seandainya waktu bisa sedikit berbaik hati, mungkin dia bisa mencegahnya. Setidak-tidaknya menunda juga bukanlah masalah.

Tanpa disadari, sesungguhnya sang pemuda hanya mencari-cari sesuatu untuk disalahkan.

Selayang pandang ke arah langit mengungkap kenyataan yang tersembunyi. Pemuda itu mendapati bulan berbentuk sempurna dalam kegelapan langit, keidentikannya pada suatu waktu pun menggelisahinya.

Mengapa bulan tampak menyeramkan?

Dia seolah memahami alasan di balik kengerian itu. Dia hanya tidak mampu menyampaikannya.

 _Pukul dua belas malam._

Sang pemuda menertawakan. Terkekeh, direnggutnya keras-keras helaian biru pada diri sendiri. Apakah ini karma baginya? Balasan atas rasa sakit yang pernah disisakan olehnya?

"Sialan!"

Dadanya dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam emosi. Terasa panas laksana terbakar dalam api.

Gemerlapan lenyap dari hidupnya. Kegelapan menjadi kawan barunya dalam perjalanan. Dia merinding menyadari ada kesalahan yang mungkin sedang terjadi. Kendati demikian, dia mengabaikan. Kebosanan menghancurkan ketakutannya.

Dia berani mengambil resiko. Dia menghentakkan kemudi takdirnya.

" _Aku menyukaimu."_

" _Bagaimana dengan pacarmu?"_

" _Akan kuputuskan dia!"_

Dipikir-pikir lagi, tersadarlah dirinya bahwa itu adalah tindakan yang sangat konyol, dan tolol. Itu bukan hal yang sepatutnya terjadi, namun entah mengapa terasa begitu benar.

" _Aku tidak bisa."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Ini salah!"_

Mata rantai itu memang bermula darinya. Dialah sang bencana, memutuskan sesuatu yang gila. Hukum alam yang dirahasiakan pun disingkap olehnya, sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah dilakukan oleh kewarasan.

Sekali lagi, kebosanan menghancurkan ketakutan.

Dia merasa bagai Tuhan yang mampu membelokkan takdir.

Dan mereka bukan pula korban pertama dari tragedi ini.

" _Aku menyayangimu!"_

" _Tapi aku tidak!"_

" _Aku akan membahagiakanmu, Luka! Pasti!"_

Tolol. Omong kosong itu terucap dan entah berapa pasang telinga yang telah mendengarnya. Terbuai, lalu terbuang. Itulah dinamika tragedi yang dia ciptakan sendiri dalam sensasi kejemuan. Upaya menggali lubang kuburannya sendiri.

"Sial, SIAL!"

Mobil berhenti. Takdirnya berhenti bergulir.

Keringat dingin mengaliri pelipis. Pemuda itu sudah menduga bahwa tidak ada jalan kembali baginya. Kesalahan tetap kesalahan, dia akan tetap berpijak di sana sekalipun pengampunan berusaha mencabutnya. Inilah karma, menurutnya. Tuhan telah membalas kegilaan yang pernah dikerjakan olehnya.

Dosa yang tidak termaafkan.

Dia tertawa nyaring kali ini.

"Apa kau sudah puas menyiksaku?"

Mempertanyakan hal yang tidak diketahui dialamatkan kepada siapa, sang pemuda kembali menatap bulan, meremehkan.

"Apapun jawabanmu, selamat! Kau berhasil!"

Wajahnya basah.

"Hah... hahaha..."

Pemuda itu menangis dalam penyesalannya.

.

.

"Ini salahku, huh?"

Pemuda itu terus bertanya-tanya, apakah dia bisa mengulangi takdirnya. Berhati-hatilah!

.

.

17022017\. PDBM11. YV


End file.
